If a Rose Could Love
by Stebbers
Summary: The son of a searat warlord finds himself at Redwall Abbey. Their strick rules and untrusting ways makes him want to leave. The only thing that keeps him there is a young mousemaid...will he choose the life at Redwall? Or will he go back and become a s
1. Chapter one, It begins

Silverfang Warcrest stood boldly in front of the massive form of Salamanstron. The searat warlord watched with a cocky sneer as the last of the long patrol hares filed out into neat, countless rows. They faced the searat warlord and his massive horde without showing one trace of doubt or fear. The sea crashed loudly onto the soft golden-brown sand. The sun shined unmercifully down onto the hundreds of beasts, the long patrol hares in their war uniforms, while the entire vermin horde in heavy black and purple armor. The occasional cool breeze somewhat relieved the roasting vermin. They were under a burden of the heavy armor, though not one of them dared to complain, moan or even make a grimace. All of their faces were as expressionless and unfeeling as a stone. With his hoard reaching numbers around fifty score, Silverfang Warcrest was one of the most feared of all the searats.  
  
Clad in a black shimmering chest plate and shoulder pads, with a flowing long purple cape, he strode boldly to the front of his horde. On the chest plate there was twin swords making a cross, one sword was old, and stained with blood, the other had jewels embedded upon the blade and the handle. He bore the same symbol on his massive black gauntlets with a purple stripe running through the center. It graced both of his hands and half way up the arms. He stood facing the current badger lord, Tristrype, without the slightest trace of fear. He was smiling arrogantly, his roguishly handsome face splitting in a wide sneer, showing stained silver teeth. On his face he wore black paint on his eyelid and all around his eyes, with purple markings all over his face. He had two large golden hoops on each long, pointed ear. He stood at least head taller than most sea rats and had a tough, lithe body.  
  
His weapon was nearly as fearsome as the searat himself. It was a long, curved blade about as long as Silverfang was tall. On the blade side was a jagged edge, like that of a saw, sharp enough to cut though stone. On the other side, lined in two neat rows, were teeth. Each of them from a foe he had beaten in the past. The pearly whites were more or less to intimidate his enemies. Each of them sharpened and polished until they shimmered like the sea, and cut like a dagger. All together they could cut almost as well as the saw-like blade. The handle was black, made of smooth adder skin and sown together with frog intestines. On the top of the handle there were two fangs, both of them from the young adder he had killed, both just as poisonous and deadly as ever.  
  
He looked up at the mountain, Salamanstron, the smile never leaving his lips. "It will soon be mine...all mine..." he whispered to himself. He then turned his attention to Tristrype. He smiled disarmingly and spoke as if he was addressing an old friend. "This is your last chance to surrender, stripedog. If you do, I will let you and your rabbits leave in one piece."  
  
Tristrype gritted his teeth together and growled menacingly. Tristrype could feel the bloodrath boiling up inside him. The insane madness and longing for bloodshed caused his body tremble with anticipation. His eyes were already starting to cloud over with the red mist. "I will sooner slay myself then surrender to you grog-gobbling, paddle-pushing, flea-bitten vermin!!" Tristrype exclaimed loudly .  
The long patrol hares started to jeer and return the insults.  
  
"You tell 'um m'lord wot!"  
  
"We'll never surrender to them sea scum, wot!"  
  
"Better say it slower m'lord! They probably didn't understand wot wot!!"  
  
"Bally cheeky of those muddleheaded mudmuckers! Callin' us rabbits wot!"  
  
Although his horde behind him was growling with rage, Silverfang showed no sign of anger, or fear. He still had on his arrogant, over confident sneer as he lifted up his fearsome weapon, pointing it straight up. Then, he brought it down with a mighty swing, cutting through the air making a noticeable whistle, shouting his war cry, "Siiillveerrfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!" The vermin horde charged fiercely shouting the war cry. Silverfang stood where he was, his cape flapping madly from the rush of the vermin running past.  
  
The long patrol hares retaliated, shouting, "Give 'um blood an' vinegar wot wot! Euulliiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
The two armies met with a sickening crash. Metal crashed with metal, arrows zipped through the air like tiny birds of death, and rapiers and swords flashed in the bright sun as the umpteenth war for Salamanstron began! As the battle progressed it seemed like both sides were equally matched, but soon the vermin horde began to put a plan into action. The back ranks of the vermin horde began to split apart and move around the battle and forming a circle that surrounding the long patrol. Silverfang laughed triumphantly. He had an advantage with his numbers. He stood at the back of his horde, his over confident smirk never fading an inch.  
  
The smirk was soon wiped off his face when all of a sudden about five hundred more hares come pouring out of dunes to his left. He quickly repositioned himself closer to the shore, only to meet Tristrype. The badger was completely engulfed in bloodrath causing fear to strike Silverfang like a lightning bolt. The badger was wielding a long ball and chain; on the ball were enormous spikes. He swung it expertly as he moved in on his opponent. Silverfang quickly recovered from his fear and raised his sword. Ducking and weaving quickly as Tristrype swung the ball and chain madly, Silverfang was slowing closing in on Tristrype, only to be forced back as Tristrype started advancing.  
  
The horde was beginning to panic. The long patrol hares they had surrounded the vermin and were now cutting through their ranks from the inside, and the outside.  
  
The fierce battle between Tristrype and Silverfang continued. Silverfang was getting a little weary from hopping and dodging, while Tristrype continued relentlessly on. Silverfang saw an opportune moment to slice the chain in half with his sword, but the ball and chain only started to wrap around it. He quickly pulled his sword out before it wrapped all the way around. He did not notice that one of the teeth on his sword was knocked off. Tristrype swung the ball down at him, causing Silverfang to hop forward. He winced in pain as he stepped upon the tooth that had just fallen off his sword. This was the distraction Tristrype had been waiting for. He swung the ball and chain one last time around, whacking Silverfang squarely in the head, slaying him instantly. Tristrype let out another fearsome war cry, "Euulliiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
The long patrol returned the war cry as the watched triumphantly as the remaining vermin fled into the ocean. The once massive horde was now nothing but a little more than one score. Once in the ocean, all but two vermin tried to put as much space between themselves and the mountain.  
  
The two remaining were two searats, male and female. The female was very beautiful for a sea rat, and the male was young. They both were at the mangled corpse of their leader. The female stood motionless, never taking her eyes of the once proud, strong leader of a powerful horde. Her eyes were filled with grief. The male urged her onward saying, "Come mother, there is no use crying for him now..."  
  
The remainder of the vermin traveled as far as they could, deep into Mossflower woods...  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU ROTTEN WRETCH!"  
  
Sister Maybell, her face as red as a cherry, chased a fat baby squirrel into the great hall. The dibbun was holding a long red ribbon.  
  
"But Thister, you'm thed that oi can hab it!" the dibbun protested, her voice ringing with glee and humor.  
  
"I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE CANDIED CHESTNUT YOU WERE HOLDING!" shouted Maybell as she closed in on Reggo.  
  
Reggo quickly scurried up into the arms of a young mouse maid. "Feliiiii!" she wined. "Thister Maybell ith after meee!" Feli smiled lovingly down at the dibbun then looked up at Sister Maybell.  
  
Maybell came to stop, panting heavily. "That...little wretch...stole...my best...ribbon!" she said, her voice shaking with rage. "She wanted to try it on so I let her borrow it. While she was wearing it he picked up a bag of candied chestnuts. She then asked if she could have it and I thought she was talking about the chestnuts so I said yes. Then she ran away with it!"  
  
Feli giggled. She said patiently to Reggo, "Now sweetie, Sister Maybell said you could have the chestnuts, not the ribbon. She really likes that ribbon. It is her favorite! And I know you wouldn't like it if someone took Polly." Reggo gasped. "But Polly ith my faborite toy!" she exclaimed. Feli nodded. "Imagine how you would feel if someone took her." Reggo quickly took off the ribbon and gave it to Maybell. "I wath only playin' Thister!" With that Reggo quickly scurried outside to play, pulling out a makeshift doll made out of bed sheets out of her pocket.  
  
Feli smiled fondly at the retreating Reggo. "Sorry about that Sister. You know Reggo was only playing," she said winking friendly at Sister Maybell.  
  
Maybell couldn't suppress a smile. "You certainly know how to deal with naughty dibbuns." And with that walked back to the kitchens, reapplying the ribbon.  
  
Feli waved and then wandered aimlessly over the abbey grounds. It was a crisp fall afternoon and the sun was shining beautifully. A calm breeze gently brushed past her. The scene of scones cooking filled the air as she made her way to the wall steps. She walked up them and looked over the south wall. She sighed, thinking about the dream she had last night. Martin the Warrior had visited her. He said:  
  
"If a rose can love, then you shall know, Follow it if it may go,  
Don't let yourself get in your way,  
Be with it from when it blooms, to the very last day."  
  
She didn't know what he meant by that, but like all of Martins visits, it will make sense eventually. 


	2. Chapter two, Of Camping Trips and Betray...

The remainder of the horde ran and ran until they could run no longer. They all collapsed onto the soft forest floor, exhausted, and slept until noon the next day. Little speckles of light decorated the forest floor, and tiny insects could be heard buzzing through the otherwise silent air. There was no chill breeze blowing through the forest, and the fall chill and the shade of the trees together made it quite cold that night. The little group of vermin lay sprawled out on the forest floor, each in their own little spot of light.  
  
The largest of the remainder, named Splittooth, was the first to awake. Not long after that, the rest of the group came around, each looking frightened, confused, and beaten. "I fink what we should do first is decide who'sa gonna be the boss 'round 'ere! Someone needs ta be there to make the decisions eh? Seein' that I am the strongest, I think I should lead you sorry lot!" he exclaimed with a show of tone.  
  
The young male who had stayed behind with the female stood up. "What do you mean slobber chops? I am the son of Silverfang! I should lead!"  
  
Splittooth growled, "You? Ha! Don't make meh laugh! Jus' cause your daddy was our leader, who's ta say that chu inherited the same power? 'Sides, you only a pitiful likkle welp."  
  
The other smirked. "It just so happens I am twice as strong as my father...and you."  
  
Splittooth began to draw his rapier. "You're all talk and no fight Kimba, jus' like ya old man!"  
  
Kimba smirked cockily, in the same fashion as his father. He put his hands behind his back. "I won't need a weapon or me hands to defeat you Splittooth."  
  
Splittooth yelled angrily, "Cocky little welp!" He charged at Kimba, who neatly stepped aside and kicked him in the back. Splittooth stumbled and fell. Kimba watched him get up with an amused expression. "Is that all ya got matey? Tsk tsk tsk...I'm surprised those rabbits didn't kill ya!" he teased. Splittooth got up and ran towards Kimba, his expression filled with hate. Kimba waited until he was within Splittooth's rapier's range, before taking a couple steps back. Splittooth smirked, and began advancing faster saying, "I got cha now you arrogant little wretch!" Kimba continued to back up until his back was against an old elm. Splittooth leaped forward, his rapier pointing straight for Kimba's stomach. Kimba neatly jumped up and kicked against the tree, flying forward and knocking Splittooth over. He stood up straight and turned with an amused expression as he watched Splittooth scramble to his feet and rush to the tree and try to get his rapier out of the tree in vain. Kimba walked over to him. He then knocked Splittooth over with a clean sweep kick, and then pulled the rapier out of the tree. Taking the sword and putting it close to Splittooth's neck, he said, "Well me heartie, who's the leader?" Splittooth pushed the rapier away and regrettably replied, "You are Kimba."  
  
Back at the Abbey, the dibbun Reggo and her friends Webble the mouse babe and Gurley the hedgehog were planning an adventure into Mossflower woods. They giggled as they discussed the details of their trip in a small shady spot in the orchard.  
  
"Us'n should weave afore dawm, takin' some vikkles to last us da night!" said Webble matter-o-factly.  
  
Gurley sighed impatiently. "Iss called dawn Webbie!"  
  
Webble frowned. "Dun' call me Webbie! Mine name is Webble! W-A-B- L!" he explained.  
  
"Guyth! Stop you'ra fightin'!" said Reggo impatiently. "Now, afta dinner tonight, we ith gonna go to thweep weally early. We needth our thweep for tomorrer! Then, uth'n will wake up atta dawn an' meet down in da kitchen..." and Reggo explained her plan to her friends. The dibbuns giggled excitedly. They had their plan, and they could hardly wait for their adventure!  
  
The next morning at dawn the dibbuns were all down in the kitchens, grabbing candied chestnuts, strawberries, meadow cream, pieces of cake and any other delicacies they could get their hands on.  
  
They then left by the south wall gate, which some careless Redwaller left unlocked. They giggled with excitement as the entered Mossflower woods.  
  
The air was unusually hot for a fall afternoon. Even in the shade of the forest, the dibbuns had rolled up the sleeves of their habbits. The air was really dry, and there was no comforting breeze. About noon that day the dibbuns were already tired of walking. They made somewhat of a camp that consisted mainly of their "tent," which was just an old tablecloth thrown over a low hanging branch, and a circle of stones, which was supposed to be their fire pit. They didn't know how to start a fire, so they just piled a bunch of sticks in the circle and had a pretend fire. They took the candied chestnuts and put them on the ends of their walking sticks and "roasted" them. Giggling and laughing the dibbuns stayed there all afternoon.  
  
Back at the Abbey things weren't so calm and enjoyable. They had noticed that the dibbuns where missing. Every Abbey dweller was searching all over the Abbey grounds. Soon, they had discovered that the babes where not in the Abbey.  
  
The Skipper of Otters, who was visiting the abbey at the time, had discovered the south gate was left open during the night. He went to the current Abbess with his discovery.  
  
"The young 'uns probably left durin' the night marm. I will take some of my otters and go search for 'um," Skipper said. The Abbess nodded her head, a worried expression on her normally serious face. "Take some Redwallers as well Skipper," she said.  
  
Not long after that a small search party was put together. They headed out the south wall gate into Mossflower woods. "They probably headed in a generally straight direction," said Skip, trying to sound hopeful. "They wouldn't have twisted or turned that much-"  
  
"Look over here Skip!" exclaimed Feli. Skip hurried over and smiled. She was pointing to a trail of small footprints. Skip patted her heartily on the back, causing the unfortunate mousemaid to fall forward. "Well done matey!"  
  
The vermin had managed to get a small fire going. They had found only a couple roots, fresh water and a long dead bird to eat. They ate silently, reflecting on what happened the day of the war and were wondering what they would do next. Splittooth was scowling bitterly and shining his rapier.  
  
Kimba was poking the bird, wondering whether it was good to eat or not. Frowning disapprovingly he threw it into the fire. His mother, named Yaane, said to him, "Kimba, what do you plan to do now? There barely is any food 'ere and we will starve if we stay here any longer."  
  
He thought about it for a while, and then said triumphantly, "We will scout around, looking for wandering stoats and ferrets and other vermin. Then when it gets big enough, we could take over other bands of vermin! We could make another horde, just as strong as my father's was! Then we will go and get revenge on that big stripedog and his rabbits!" Kimba was smiling confidently. "We will avenge our fallen comrades..." he stopped suddenly as if listening to something.  
  
Splittooth smirked and said with his voice dripping sarcasm, "Whassa matter oh wondrous leader? Cat gotcha tongue?" He was silenced by glares coming from the rest of the vermin. They all could hear the sound of beasts talking. They sounded young. Kimba silently motioned for them to follow. They stealthily walked through the forest.  
  
When they got to a clearing, Kimba motioned them to stay. He went on ahead. When he was out of hearing range, Splittooth turned to the rest of the vermin. "Do ya really wanna take orders from that young rip? Why he doesn't know the first thing about leading a hoard or vermin, he don't got no experience! Jus' cause he got lucky when he fought me doesn't mean 'e's better than all of us! He wants us to wander around looking for more vermin, but we ain't gots no vittles 'ere! He is sentencing us to death 'e is! Join up wit me and I will lead you back to the sea, where we belong!" There were murmurs of agreement, even from Yaane. "Alright me lucky laddos, heres what we do..."  
  
Kimba peeked his head through some brush, and smiled wickedly. He saw Reggo, Webble, and Gurley. He thought of a scheme quickly, and then walked into their camp, putting up his hands to show he meant no harm. The dibbuns looked up at him, and then began pouring out questions like "Who are you?" "What do you want?" "Where did ja come from?"  
  
He calmly answered, "I am just a mere traveler. Me and my friends were just walking around when we heard ja talking. We are powerfull' hungry! We lost all our food to some mean thieves. Do you mind sharing some of your vittles with me and my friends?" he asked, putting on a desperate and pathetic tone.  
  
The dibbuns looked at each other, then being Redwallers shrugged and nodded. Kimba called back to his band of vermin. The vermin walked in smiling evilly. They formed a circle around the dibbuns, trapping them. Kimba picked up the old tablecloth and threw it over the scared dibbuns, then secured it down with large rocks.  
  
Kimba opened their bag and searched through it, pulling out some food. "Har har look me lucky laddos..." he was silenced by the odd looks he was getting.  
  
The vermin looked at each other, and then smiling menacingly, drew their weapons and began advancing on Kimba. 


	3. Chapter Three, Vermin in Redwall?

Tired, hot, and worried the search party searched doggedly through the morning and all afternoon. It was just starting to get dark when the Skipper of Otters heard voices coming from about thirty paces in front of him. He motioned for the search party to stay back as he went ahead.  
He carefully approached the source of the noise hope rushing through him. When he got close enough, he examined the situation. There was about one score of vermin sitting around a campfire eating Redwall cakes and candies. He saw one of the vermin, a young rat it looked like, beaten badly lying away from the campfire. He then saw the tablecloth that was pinned down by four stones, obviously holding something underneath. He could hear voices coming from under it. "Help uth! Help uth p'eeth!" Skipper recognized the lisp right away. It had to be Reggo! He silently went back to the search party. He explained the situation to them, and formulating a quick plan. Him and his otters (that brought slings) formed a circle around the camp. "NOW!" he shouted. The otters whirled their slings expertly at the vermin. The vermin screamed and covered their heads with their hands. Splittooth shouted, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! RUN FOR IT!" He looked around, but most of the vermin had already fled. He quickly scampered off, covering his head with his hands and whimpering slightly.  
As all the otters gave a loud cheer of victory as Skipper rushed over to the tablecloth and freed the dibbuns. The dibbuns leaped onto Skipper, kissing him with tear-stained faces and hugging him so hard, it almost cut of the circulation to his head. Skip smiled, relieved. "What happened?" he asked. The dibbuns quickly explained what happened, with a few extra bits and a hiccup every now and then.  
"Lotsa vermin came outta nowheres with big swords and stuff!"  
"Yeah! And we fighted off mosta dem wid our sticks, but there were just too many."  
"Tho they cornerbed us and threw a blanket ober uth!"  
As the excited dibbuns continued with their story, Skip looked over at Kimba. "Hmm what should we do with this one?" he asked.  
"Phfft leave him here!" one of the searchers retorted. "That bloodthirsty mongrel.deserves nothing better than to stay here!" another exclaimed.  
But young Feli thought differently. "I think we should help him," she said. All excess talk and chatter stopped, and gave they her an odd look. "Yeah," she continued, not sounding very confident "H-he obviously was betrayed by his group. We can't just l-leave him here to die, can we? That wouldn't be right. We're Redwallers aren't we."  
There was an odd shuffling of the feet, and some of the search party agreed, but a couple still weren't convinced. Feli looked around, desperate to get some support. "Well.we could at least keep him 'till he is well again!" she added. "I guess she's right." Skipper agreed. "But once he is well he outta here!" Skipper said. The entire group of Redwallers still seemed unsure, but they decided not to argue with him. Feli smiled, satisfied. Skip bent down and picked up the unconscious Kimba and flung him roughly over his shoulder. "C'mon lets go mateys." With the dibbuns still rambling on about their adventure, the successful search party made their way home to Redwall Abbey.  
  
Back at the Abbey the search party was greeted with happiness and praise, all except for the three dibbuns. Kicking and screaming, they were all roughly scrubbed and brushed until their coats shined like the lake on a sunny afternoon. After getting a long lecture from almost every single elder, wearing clean smocks and very unhappy frowns, they were sent to bed early without any supper.  
The Abbey Elders were having a small conference about the searat down in the Cavern Hole. There was a cozy fire to light the room, and mint tea with scones was being served. "We have already sent him to Feli and Sister Maybell to be treated," said the Abbess. "I don't trust him one bit," exclaimed Bloro the vole. "For all we know of the situation, that rat could just be faking his wounds so he could get into Redwall! What if in the middle of the night he gets out and." Bloro made a cutting motion across his throat. There were murmurs of agreement. The current badgermum, Yona, commented, "I agree with Bloro. When he comes around he might just steal from us or," she gestures with her hands to Bloro, "Kill someone. You can never tell with these vermin types." The murmurs soon turned into obnoxiously loud discussions.  
The Abbess held up her paw for silence. "I know very well of what the rat could do, but it would not be right if we just abandon him. We will keep him until he is healthy again, then he will be free to leave. In Redwall, we always help those who need it remember? And this searat is no exception." she explained in a very confident and decisive tone, very different to Feli's.  
The Redwallers looked around, as if waiting for someone to say something, but none opposed.  
"Then it is settled," said the Abbess. "Now, I think the best thing we can do now is just get some rest."  
The Abbess stood up, followed by the rest of the Abbey elders. The each went up the stairs, said goodnight and entered their rooms. As each one got to their room though, they all locked their doors.  
  
The light from the full moon descended through the infirmary window, leaving square shafts of light scattered on the floor. A lone dove could be heard cooing its haunting melody in the still night air. Kimba sat up in his bed in a cold sweat, although he instantly regretted it, and fell back down onto his bed; sharp bolts of pain running all over his body. He looked franticly around at his surroundings. He tried to get up again but felt like he had just been hit by a frying pan. He put a hand tenderly to his head, still trying to figure out where he is. "Oh, so you are finally awake!" said a friendly voice. Kimba looked around, his keen eyes searching in the darkness. Feli stepped into a shaft of moonlight. He looked at her, staring with confused, and frightened eyes. "Who.who are you? Where am I?" he snapped, his voice far from friendly. "My name is Felicity, but everyone just calls me Feli. And you are in Redwall Abbey," she answered. She smiled reassuringly, trying her best to make him feel comfortable. "We found you wounded out in the forest, so we brought you here, Redwall Abbey, to be healed." She took a couple steps toward his bed. The rat made an angry sneer at Feli. "Redwall huh? Well listen here Feli," he snarled. "I don't need any help. I woulda been just fine and.uuhhn," he fell back into his bed, energy completely drained from him. He clutched his aching head. "What the heck did ja do to me?" Feli walked over and looked him over. "You took quite a blow to your head, and even with the medicine we gave you, it will ache for quite a while." She smiled prettily, the shafts of light half illuminating her. "You best get some rest, that will help the ache to go away." She turned and walked out the door, and down the steps to her room. Kimba watched her go. He wondered why that mouse was being so nice to him, no one had ever been that nice to him all his life. 'She is pretty.' he thought to himself. He finally relaxed his tense muscles and stared up at the ceiling, smirking. Maybe he would stay here for a while.  
  
Feli made her way carefully down the steps, trying not to make any noise. She reached her dorm finally and began to turn the lock. Suddenly she heard a sound, like metal clanging upon the floor. She whirled around and stared horrified at a dark black figure approaching her. It was a big figure, much taller than her and a lot bigger. She could almost hear her heart throbbing as the figure slowly, almost agonizingly made her way toward her. She tried to scream but no sound came out. Her fur stood on end as the figures huge hands moved closer.and closer to her. Looking around franticly she saw a fire poker lying just within her reach. Picking it up she swung it hard at the creature. The fire poker hit it with a loud thunk, like an ax hitting wood. The figure let out a deep bass yelp and toppled down a couple steps into a shaft of moonlight.  
"Yowch! What'ya do that for Feli?" remarked Skipper, rubbing the sore spot on his head.  
"Oh no!" said Feli. She quickly rushed to Skipper's side. "I am so sorry Skipper! I d-didn't know it was you! I-I thought you were a-a.ghost or something!" She put a hand over her heart and let out a deep sigh of relief. "You had me really scared there! I thought you were trying to attack me or.or something! Are you all right? I didn't hurt you too bad, did I! Let me see that lump." She tenderly tried to remove Skipper's hand.  
Skipper rubbed his head scornfully. "Nah nah, don't fret your pretty head there marm." He took his hand of his head and laughed. "I gots a head twice as hard assa rock! My, my, you got quite a swing there matey! I think we just found our new Abbey Warrior," he smirked cheekily, despite the pain on the side of his head.  
Feli blushed modestly. "My father taught me some skills.before he died. He.was the Abbey warrior at the time and he hoped he could teach me to be a warrior too." she explained, her voice shaking.  
"Gee.I'm sorry ta hear that mate," he said, his voice serious and compassionate. He immediately tried to change the subject. "Say, what are ya doin' up this late anyhoo?" he asked, trying to sound cheerful.  
"I was just checking on the searat," she said. "He seems unsure of what to do here.but not malicious. I don't think he will try to hurt anyone. I have faith in him."  
"I dunno." said Skipper doubtfully. "You can never tell with vermin." His voice seemed to suddenly turn cold, dripping with hate. Feli had never heard Skipper speak like that, and was slightly frightened. She noticed him make a grimace, and at first she thought it was the lump on his head, but she really knew it was something deep inside. She wondered if something had happened in the past.maybe she should ask? No.that would be interfering.  
"Are you alright Feli?" Skip asked. He waved a hand in front of her eyes. "Ahoy there Feli? Yoo-hoo?"  
"Huh what? Oh yes I am fine.just tired. I guess I should go to bed now." She smiled. "Goodnight Skipper."  
"G'night," Skip said. He continued up the steps and Feli went into her room, the lone dove still singing its melody. She however, did not lock her door. 


	4. Chapter four, Can Vermin Change?

Hey! Sorry I took so long making this chapter. I've been away on vacation, and, well enjoying the rest of my summer - Oh, I got my first flamer recently. If he still reads this, remember Cluny liked Cornflower? He went on and on about how mother nature wouldn't allow rats and mice to like each other. Yeah yeah, I don't care. Ok! Back to the story!   
  
The sun shone brightly through the windows of the infirmary, leaving shapes of light speckled across the floor. One such light graced itself upon Kimba's face. He groaned slightly, while his eyes fluttered open. He squinted, trying to adjust to the light, and saw two blurred objects moving about. Quickly feigning sleep, he listened as the two beasts held a heated conversation.  
  
"He seems to be recovering quickly. He will be out of here in no time," said one of the blurs, with a sigh of relief. Kimba didn't recognize this voice though. It was cold and stern, with a sort of no- nonsense tone. He already didn't like that creature.  
  
"I don't think we should be in such a hurry to get rid of him," said a voice he immediately recognized as Feli.  
  
Even though his eyes were still cloudy, he saw the first blur's head snap sharply in the Feli blur's direction. "Are you serious? He's vermin!" shouted the creature, pointing an accusing paw at Kimba. "He can't be trusted. Probably as soon as he is well enough to walk, he will rob us blind and run." Kimba scoffed slightly. He was more then just some common thief!  
  
"But he has shown no signs of hostility!" Feli protested.  
  
"You can never tell with vermin," the other retorted.  
  
"If I had a acorn for every time I heard that..." Feli mumbled.  
  
The other glared viciously at Feli. Kimba's sight had improved enough that he could tell it was an old looking female mouse. "What?" she snapped.  
  
Feli cowered underneath the stern glance. "M-maybe he c-can change and become a-another Redwaller?" she managed to say.  
  
The older mouse sighed. "You're just as stubborn as your father, Feli, and that is not a good thing." She turned to go. "You're a fool to trust vermin, and it may be the death of you." And with that, the older mouse walked purposefully out the door and down the steps.  
  
Kimba turned over, so he could see Feli. Her face was pallid, and her hands were trembling slightly. She bit her lip and her eyes became glassy. "You're not going to cry are you?" Kimba sneered.  
  
Feli hiccupped with surprise. "Oh, hello. G-good morning." She quickly brushed away a single tear, pretending she was combing out her whiskers.  
  
Kimba's sneer grew. "Sticks and stones mate, you shouldn't let that old hag get ta ya! Don't beya baby about it." he said in a mocking tone.  
  
Feli sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right..." She looked away, out the window.  
  
That wasn't the response Kimba was expecting, and you could tell because surprise was etched across his face. He expected her to get all huffy and storm out. He blinked twice. "You get 'urt too easily. You can't just let her push ya around like dat! Stand up for things you believe in," he said with a more scolding than mocking tone. He put his hands behind his head. "Now if I was well, I would have bopped 'er in the noggin' for comparin' me to a common thief."  
  
Feli giggled slightly. "Well, even if you did..."bop" her...it would only prove what she was saying."  
  
"That I'm a common thief!" Kimba exclaimed, obviously insulted.  
  
"No, no. It will prove that the only thing on your mind is to hurt us, and once you slip up, they would instantly throw you out. They are looking for any reason to get you out of their fur." She calmly explained.  
  
"Humph. Well, if every single one of these uh...Redtree or whatever you things call yourselves-"  
  
"Redwall," Feli corrected.  
  
"Yeah Redwall," Kimba continued. "If all you Redwallers are going to be following me everywhere I go, then I might as well just leave now." He made to get up, but groaned and fell heavily back onto the bed.  
  
Feli sighed. "You are in no condition to get up and leave."  
  
"If you Redwallers are sooooo afraid of me hurtin' ya'll, then why'd ya bring me 'ere? Why didn't chu just let me die?" Kimba crossed his arms huffily and scowled, which reminded Feli of a dibbun throwing a fit.  
  
"Because we are Redwallers. We always help the needy, vermin or not. It's just that, bringing vermin into Redwall usually causes trouble, so they don't trust you. But I think that every one deserves a chance. I mean...they automatically labeled you a mindless...well murderer just because you are vermin. You should be given a chance to show you aren't a bloodthirsty killer. No one agrees with me, they think you will never change. Who knows, maybe if you want, you could live here in peace with the other Redwallers."  
  
Kimba couldn't help a small smirk creep across his face. "Well, thanks for that speech m'heartie, but as soon as I'm better I plan on leavin'. Eh, who knows, maybe since you are bein' so nice to me, I will spare you on my killing spree." He said sarcastically. He laughed heartily, pleased with his little joke.  
  
"Well...if you want to leave that is perfectly fine..." Feli said, hiding her disappointment. "I...I'll go get you some breakfast." She quickly hurried out the infirmary door before Kimba could say anything.  
  
Despite his words, he was really, deep down touched that she trusted him. No one had ever done that before, and quite frankly he didn't know how to act. Living hear at Redwall couldn't be nearly as bad as living out in the woodlands, with no horde or mindless minions to do your bidding. Maybe, just maybe, he would stay.  
  
Once Feli was out the door, she slowed her pace. She sighed. "Maybe vermin are all the same..." she said to herself. On her way down she ran into Skipper again. He seemed bright and cheery this morning.  
  
"G'morn t'ya marm!" he said enthusiastically. "Hmm, why the long face, pretty one?"  
  
Feli looked up at him. She smiled and said "Oh nothing, just another failed attempt to get the rat to change his ways. I'm on my way to get some breakfast, care to join me?"  
  
Skipper smiled warmly. "Of course mate! Though, you really shouldn't try t' change vermin. They are as stubborn as..." he trailed off, trying to think of a good comparison.  
  
"My father?" Feli suggested with a smile.  
  
Skip laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. He was a great warrior, oh aye, but very stubborn." Skipper kept his warm smile on his face as they made their way down the steps to breakfast. He was happy Feli was getting over her father's death, even making jokes about it. He hated it when Redwallers accused her father's stubbornness was a burden.  
  
When they finally made it to breakfast, they noticed there was some sort of activity commencing in the Great Hall. "What the..." Feli stammered.  
  
Skipper laughed. "Probably somebeast messin' with Quayor."  
  
"Quayor? Who's Quayor?" Feli asked.  
  
"You haven't heard yet? He'sa hare that just dropped in...about two o'clock last night. He was a long patrol hare, but obviously lost 'is mind in some sort o' battle. He's fine if you are nice to him. Otherwise 'e will tan your 'ide with a soup ladle."  
  
Upon closer examination, Skipper's guess proved true. There was a lanky, old hare whose fur had gone white with age. He had a single monocle on his left eye, and had unusually short ears for a hare. He wore a faded blue tunic with a red cape that's bottom was torn upon his shoulders. He chased a tiny fat squirrel around, which was hysterical with glee. Wielding a ladle, he chased the squirrel all around the great hall, much to the amusement of every beast present.  
  
Feli immediately recognized the squirrel. "Reggo!" She said sternly.  
  
Reggo changed course and run up into the arms of Feli, which she usually did when she was in trouble. "Hee hee hee, hiya Feli!"  
  
Feli noticed that Reggo had an onion turnover in her paws. "Is that yours Reggo?" she asked, trying to suppress the laughter boiling up inside her and keep a straight face.  
  
"Its mithta Quaya'th, he wooked wike 'e wath dom wit it, tho I taketh it!" Reggo giggled.  
  
No sooner had Reggo finished than Quayor marched boldly up to Feli. "That blighter took what's mine, the little savage! I demand it back this instant wot!" he said, raising his ladle for emphasis. Feli extracted the onion turnover from Reggo's paws and handed it to the old hare. Satisfied, the hare nodded curtly to Feli and returned to his seat.  
  
Reggo moaned, "Aww, what cha do that forra?"  
  
Feli put the little squirrel down. "It is not nice to take things from others Reggo, now go and eat your breakfast," she said patiently, although her eyes were filled with humor. Reggo, looking defeated, waddled back to her spot next to her friends. Feli smiled fondly at the chubby little squirrel.  
  
"That 'un needs to learn not to take things from others. She may get herself into real trouble one of these days," Skip said.  
  
"Oh she's only a dibbun, Skip. She will learn to be a proper Redwaller in due course. Now if only that rat can learn too..." Feli trailed off.  
  
"Yeah...well I'm starved how 'bout you matey?" Skipper said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, yes of course." Feli said, returning the smile.  
  
And with that the two friends walked over to the tables, enjoying their breakfast, both of their minds dwelling on the searat. 


End file.
